


Something happens to him

by nancynancyy



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Pregnant
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancynancyy/pseuds/nancynancyy
Summary: 在一个魔法都存在，人可以变成乌鸦的世界，为什么克罗·布兰温就不能怀孕呢。





	Something happens to him

**Author's Note:**

> 恐怕没有写完。  
> 第二章是流产。

他吐了两次，上午一次，中午吃完饭又一次。这还仅仅是孕期的开始。腹中的东西连生命都算不上，只是一团寄生的什么牢牢地吸附住母体，通过脐带和胎盘下大量的毛细血管，贪婪地摄取大量营养。克罗布兰温已经没什么力气从厕所站立了，这感觉比喝酒喝多了呕得天翻地覆还难过，酗酒时的呕吐至少是无意识的，他在天旋地转的同时受到麻醉，而且呕吐出来就感觉心中踏实。接二连三的孕吐几乎要空了他身体里的存物，但此刻，他隐约感受到了一种脆弱的幸福，那个狡猾的生命正在为诞生而不择手段。他慢慢扶着墙往床上挪，他隐约记得怀孕前三个月和后三个月是最危险的时段，他应该小心。但经常是躺到床上后，呕吐感又涌现上来，于是他重新往厕所的方向挤着步子，有时没到马桶边会厌软骨就失去了控制，他就只能屈服于身体，跪倒在地上，用一只手撑着自己，不自觉地弓起来，像是想把胃袋都彻底翻出来，厕所的味道变得格外难闻。他有时会吐到晕晕乎乎失去意识，然后在刺鼻的胃酸的气味中醒来，鉴于实在太过刺鼻而开始简单打扫。打扫后他脱力又无助，如果没有发生这件事，他在无助的情况下会渴求酒精，他热爱酒精，即使是垃圾的低度数工业啤酒。但他现在不能了，他咬牙切齿，但是他甘之如饴。是他自找的，幸福的痛苦。他是奥兹平的情人，他想和奥兹平做爱，他不满足于肛交，他想让奥兹平彻彻底底拥有他，他想获得一个证明。于是，怪诞又恶心，他拥有了完整的女性生殖结构，从长相可爱的阴唇到阴道到子宫到卵巢，足以让他成为一个标准的母体范本。他一度担心奥兹平会不会因此而消耗过多魔力，但奥兹平只是抚摸着他的头发说，没事，比把你变成乌鸦轻松。  
他没有把能够生育这件事告诉任何人。一个男人，拥有了女性的生殖器官，能够怀胎，生子，泌乳，这是常人恶心的事情，他不愿让身边人知道，就像他没有把奥兹平赐予他变成乌鸦的能力告诉任何人。他从来是一个很好的保密者，情报工作需要这样的素质，所以奥兹平才爱他——他以为的，爱他，他是他肩上最棒的乌鸦，床上最棒的情人。

他经历了初潮，血液把黑色的内裤濡湿。他一边尴尬地处理着，一边又极度兴奋。这是成熟的标志。他可以孕育一个孩子了。  
他甚至想教那个孩子用镰刀，就像他教Ruby一样。他将既是父亲也是母亲，把爱病态地播撒给产物。出生的孩子一定是个怪物，双亲一位长生不死，一位拥有着不该拥有的器官。可尽管如此，他还是呼唤着他的孩子来到世界上的那天，他可能还会有个家庭。想到这里，他的笑容甜蜜得让人难以言说。这位厄运传播者最大的梦想仅仅是家庭和家人。

克罗的肚子一天天隆起，乳房的胀痛开始逐渐明显，发育，在为日后的哺乳做身体上的准备。他开始不受控制地吃喝，大腿及腹部病态地堆了肉，身材走形，但他的小腿与上臂依然纤细，像是根本没被怀孕所影响。走形的身材让他难以穿下曾经紧身的衣服，他只能穿着宽松的外套，努力遮挡隆起的小腹。在Ruby扑过来，激动又欣喜地向他打招呼时，他的下意识动作不再是把女孩抱进怀里或是击掌，而是，护住肚子。那是他现在最宝贵的东西，超过了遥远的一句嘱托。Ruby并没有细腻到明白Uncle Qrow的动作变化意味着什么，她依然单纯而开心。  
他警惕着被人发现，他缩在没有人的安全屋内，可他算漏了一个人。瑞雯·布兰温的传送门撕开了他的房间，他从床上强撑着直起身来，憎恶地审视着来客。瑞雯环顾了房间后没有发现酒瓶子，然后，出于双胞胎该死的心灵感应或是什么东西，她把目光放在了双胞胎弟弟的小腹上。  
“天，看看那是什么，是我想象的那样吗？你还真是恶心，克罗。”  
“你来了，呸。有什么事尽快说。”  
瑞雯自顾自走到床头坐下，开始剥一个橘子。她掰下一小瓣，用舌头碾压，果肉破碎的酸味开始透过空气侵扰年轻布兰温。于是他又冲到厕所，痛痛快快地开始呕吐。可是他胃里几乎空无一物，干呕让他用尽了所有的力气。他甚至不知道他怎么回到床上的，瑞雯以嘲弄又怜悯的眼神盯着他。  
“给我一瓣橘子。”他沙哑着开口。  
“想都别想，好弟弟。”瑞雯始终带着那样的表情，轻蔑，讽刺，看看你今天是什么样子，你弱小到我可以随手碾碎，两个人:“看在你多年孤身一人的情况下，有人拜托我来教你一点常识。”  
“谁？”  
“我自己。”  
“别他妈开玩笑。”  
“看看，现在我们各自的处境，谁才像个荒谬的玩笑呢？”瑞雯随意地坐在床边，她挪动了一下，掀起了一点潮湿的毯子，露出下面发黄的棉絮。她把一块橘子野蛮地塞进克罗的嘴里，挤压出的汁水濡脏了床单:“孕妇需要多补充维生素c。”  
克罗只觉得又想吐。但他的确需要一些能够供他呕吐的东西。这才第三个月——  
瑞雯的手悬在了他的小腹上方，他几乎只凭本能，退化成了野兽，一把抓住那只手腕，另一只手护住肚子。他想坐起来，但又不敢腹部用力，只得用手与亲姐姐僵持着。瑞雯并没有用太大力气，只是挑衅一般地，观察着他的丑态:“看看，现在谁才是年度母亲呢？”  
她把手抽回，打开传送门，头也不回地离开了。克罗抓了个空，手颤抖地悬在空中，还不停地喘着气。过了一会，他的情绪渐渐平复，便又打量起自己的下腹，他想象着这个孩子，他和奥兹平的孩子，他的爱意，结晶，他想着一切自私的东西。他抚摸着自己的肚子，浑浑噩噩地入睡。


End file.
